The Broken Hearted Angel
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: I was broken until you came into my life, now you leave me alone and broken hearted. Really bad summary sorry! Zero x oc
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in like a year and i went and read it over and i thought it kinda sucked so i am in the process of re-writing it so i hope you guys enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

To live as a human is all about being free. To live as a monster is to live a life of sorrow and regret. I have been cursed to live the life of a monster, damned until the end of my days. I hunt; I feed off of others, my prey. Every night I watch those around me with smiles and laughter, wishing I could live as carefree as they. But a monster deserves nothing of the sort.

For I am a slave to a cruel man who uses the powers that were given to me for his own cruel desires. In order to save those around me I have given my own life in return, but death could not come so swiftly. I am his puppet, I am worthless to the world, I have no purpose, no family, I am nothing, nothing but the shadow of a cruel and powerful man.

I must serve this man, my master and captor. I am his right hand, his slave, I must abide by my master's orders or others will pay the price for my insolence. My mother is dead, my father missing and wanted for treason, I am alone, kept in a cage as a pet until my master summons me to do his bidding.

I am broken.

* * *

><p>So I'm sorry this was really short but I thought it should be quick and simple :D<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.


	2. Chapter 1 Behind blue eyes

Chapter 1

Zero Pov

"The next time I see you, I will kill you." That was the last thing I said to her before she walked out of my life and into his arms. It had been almost a full year since I had seen her, she was gone forever. She was the thing that kept me going and now that she was gone I felt empty. I focused on my work as a hunter to try to keep her out of my mind, but every now and then she would roam my thoughts.

Over time I learned to deal with the pain, I could forget, but the memories would never fade. I loved her but she was a vampire and I a hunter, we could now longer be what we once were. Now that she was gone I had been doing more assignments for the hunters association, always trying to stay busy. I still attended school but only at the chairman's request.

I had been sent on an assignment into town to hunt down a vampire known for murdering women; I had finally found him held up in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I saw him drag an unconscious woman into the building. I headed to the back door and snuck in before spotting the monster. He was toying with the woman, his prey, as he dragged his fangs up and down her arms.

I didn't hesitate as I pulled the trigger of the bloody rose. A gust of wind came and carried away the remaining dust of the vampire. Filth that was all they were. Monsters preying on others for their own desires, that was what I was.

I noticed the girl beginning to stir and wake, she looked all over the warehouse but found nothing, I was already gone. I looked towards the warehouse once more before heading back to cross academy to give my report to cross. I didn't want to see that man, he was crazy and he was the one who lied about everything, he knew what she was, he knew everything.

My thoughts were pulled away as I sensed the presence of a vampire near the school.

Ikura Pov

As I stood in the office of Kaien Cross I came to the realization that he was insane. He always had a smile on his face and he even tried to hug me when I entered the office, he hadn't changed. But I wasn't there to rekindle an old friendship, I was here on business. "How can you still smile after everything we've been though?"

Kaien gave me a questioning look before sighing. "How can you not?" my blank expression did not change as he came to a stand from his seat. "So how is everyone back in Tokyo?" I stayed silent and as the time passed he could not be silent any longer. "Things have not gotten better?" I shook my head. "At least you have that boy there with you, as I recall I remember seeing you smile the last time I saw you with him." My blank expression became filled with pain, why did he always bring up touchy subjects? "He is gone; he left with his family at my master's request." Kaien began to move towards me; before I could jump away I was pulled into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." I felt tears weld in my eyes; I could not show weakness not now. I pushed Kaien off of me forcing the tears away. "I do not need you sympathy; a monster like me deserves nothing of the sort." I threw the letter from master addressed to kaien on the desk and burst out of the office. "When will you see you are not a monster?"

I ran, not knowing where to go. I found myself outside but I could not stop, not until I knew I was safe. I came across the stables and took refuge inside. I looked to all of the horses and found one who glared daggers at me. I walked towards the white beauty and began to pet her. The daggers in her eyes were gone and I realized she was in as much torment as I was. "Why do sympathize with me, why do you hold such sadness in your eyes?"

The horse snorted as I felt a gun being pressed against my head. "Who are you?" I dropped my arms to my sides and turned to face the man. He had silver hair and striking violet eyes full of pain, He was a vampire. "Answer me." He spoke with anger and I just stood there. He became angry and pushed me against one of the doors to the horse's cage. In defense I drew my sword from its hidden sheath and held it to his neck. "My name is Ikura, what is yours?"

Zero Pov

Her voice, it sounded angelic. Her white hair flowed behind her and went past her lower back. Her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen, who was she? "I'm Zero now tell me what the hell you are doing here." She began to lower her blade but not without cutting me. She grazed me slightly but it was enough to draw blood. Her eyes grew wide as her sword fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She turned away and stormed out of the stables. As she ran I began to wonder who she really was, because in that one moment behind those beautiful blue eyes I saw red.

* * *

><p>YEY! I hope yall enjoyed the first chappy, I know it was short I'm sorry but the next chappy will be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 A story untold

Chapter 2

Ikura Pov

What was I doing? Running, running as far from him as possible. When I cut him his blood began to pour from his neck and I just couldn't control myself. His blood smelled like his, it made me feel something again. Why was this happening? Is this why Drake had sent me here, to remind me he controlled me and I would suffer for the rest of my lowly life. When would he let me go?

I knew the answer to that question the day I was brought to him as a child, never. I was forever his servant until the planes of death claimed me. I would never be free, the only thing I had was him. I've known him since I was a small child, and as we grew closer we realized we were in love. He was the one thing I had after I was taken away from everything. But love was too good for me; drake found out about us and our affair and separated us. And  
>now I was faced with a man who reminded so much of him it almost hurt.<p>

The morning I awoke alone was the day I knew I truly wanted to die.

Kaien Pov

How long has it been since that cold snowy night? 7 years now I think, 7 years since the day I met that girl. I went to Kyoto on business, I was to speak to drake and discuss the night class. On my way there I stopped by the sight of a burned down house. I don't know why but even in ashes the house seemed like it had held so much love. I was about to turn away when I noticed a little patch of white beginning to stir inside the rubble of the house. I moved closer and when I did a little white haired girl came at me with a sword.

Dirt covered her face and her clothes were torn and I could see pain in her eyes. This must have been her home. I could also tell she hadn't eaten in quite some time, her ribs were showing and her face was pale. She was shaking as she held the blade that was twice her size. I looked at the small child who looked at me with no fear and knew she would not survive much longer.

I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She looked up in surprise as If she did not expect to receive any kindness at all. "My name is Kaien cross what's yours?" She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. "Would you like to come with me, I can get you something to eat if you'd like?" Her eyes lit up and she quickly nodded her head. I smiled at her and took her hand as we set off for the diner near the city.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a bang and watched as my door was kicked down. "Ah Zero what can I do for you?" he bounded into the room with a grim look plastered on his face. "You know why I'm here, who the hell is that girl and why is she here?" I pulled my glasses off of my face and began to rub my eyes; things had been so stressful lately. "I will not tell you the whole story that is up to her to tell you but I will tell you a part of it, please sit." Zero refused to sit; he just stared at me with that blank expression. "Alright where do I begin?"

.

.

.

No one's Pov

"Mommy where is daddy?" the women sighed. "When would she stop asking me that?" she thought as she walked over to the little girl and hugged her with all of her might. "I don't know when your father will return but please know he loves you very much and is fighting to make sure you will have a future and a chance to be free." She held onto her longer making sure the little frail girl in her arms was real. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the woman reluctantly let go of the small being.

She opened the door and let out a gasp as a man clad in black leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's time." The woman looked back to the child as tears fell from her eyes. "Mommy what's wrong?" she didn't answer, how could she? The man backed away from the door with a cruel expression on his face as he fell into the darkness of the night.

The woman shut the door and fell to her knees; she had to save her child from this fate but how? She went to the child and gave her one last hug. "No matter what happens I want you to stay in this house is that understood?" The girl nodded and the woman went to the door and opened it to reveal her fate. She walked into the cold snow covered darkness across the street to meet the man from before.

"So is this what my husband has decided or are you working on your own?" she stood her ground as the menacing vampire smiled and moved toward her. "I'm just here to make sure her fate becomes a reality." The woman felt her heart clench and fell to her knees once more. "PLEASE don't take my child! Is there no other way?" the vampire looked down at the human and felt pity for her, she lost not only her husband but now her daughter… and her own life.

The man kneeled before the woman and began to whisper. "I will make sure that is as painless as possible, she will suffer but know that it was because of the love between a vampire and a human that this must be done, she is the key to saving us, and for your sins she will suffer a fate worse than death." Tears fell from the woman's eyes as the vampire leaned in closer with fangs drawn and pierced her neck. Slowly the life began to fade from the woman's eyes, but before he could take in the last of her blood a cry from a child could be heard coming closer to them.

"Mommy!" she ran until she reached the man and began to hit him with her little arms. The man chuckled and grabbed her neck with his hand. "So this is the child from the prophecy, the one who will save us all." Her struggles against the vampire were in vain, she was too weak. "You will be the one who saves us from eternal damnation." And with those words said he leaned in and turned the little human girl into a monster.

When he had his fill he tossed her aside and left the scene never to be seen again. The girl crawled to her mother's body and began to cry. "Mommy." A hand came to pat the girls head. "Shh it's alright things had to be this way." The tears couldn't stop and the little girl continued to cry. "Mommy I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone!" The woman continued to hold her daughter as best she could and tried to comfort her.

"I have to go now. Remember I will always love you Ikura, don't ever be afraid to be alone because I will always be with you." Slowly the woman's eyes began to shut and as her last breath was taken the world seemed to stand still. "Mommy." Ikura shook her mother's body over and over. "Mom don't go don't leave me!" she cried and cried holding onto her mother's lifeless corpse until a man in a suit came and pulled Ikura off of her. "Stop it let me go let me stay with my mommy." She struggled against the man until he calmed her down and put her inside of a vehicle.

She sat in the car as the men searched the area for the vampire and began to clean the scene up. People began to circle the body and many people cried out as they looked upon the body of their old friend. Many of them questioned the men asking where her daughter was and were angered when they weren't answered. Ikura looked out of the window leaning against the door and saw her best friend looking around for her. When their eyes met he ran towards her and she burst out of the car running toward him.

She jumped into his arms and began to cry once more. Haku held her as the men saw them and ran to pull them apart. "Haku don't let them take me." Before the men reached them Haku whispered in her ear. "Ikura don't be afraid, remember I will find you I promise." He held onto her tightly as the men pulled her away from him. One of the men held her hand and walked her back to the car. He handed her the necklace that was on her mother's body and helped her inside of the car.

As the car drove past Haku he looked into Ikura's eye and saw that they were no longer that striking blue, they were red.

.

.

.

Kaien Pov

"Ikura was taken to the hall of the council, Drake is the head of them, they govern what the laws of the vampires are, but drake managed to slip his way into controlling them all so every word he says is law. They took her to him, as they do all new born vampires and he saw she was only six but he knew something was off about her. He asked her who her parents were and she answered without question, thinking nothing was wrong. Drake heard her father's name and knew she was a half breed immediately."

"Half breed?"

"Yes or a hybrid, they are humans who are born with one vampire as a parent and if bitten their vampiric DNA awakens but the human in them remains have not only the beauty of a human but the beauty of a vampire, and they are considered the most beautiful of creatures. They are half human half vampire, they crave blood and are demons of the night but they hold the beauty and innocence of a human. That is why they are so powerful; with their emotions they are uncontrollable and are very close to being a level E."

"That is why we are so dangerous and that is why we are monsters who must be purged from all of existence." Zero and I looked to see Ikura standing by the door, she held a dark expression. "Every day I thirst for not only blood but the acceptance of others and love, but a monster like me could never deserve such a peaceful life." She turned to walk out of the room but stopped in her tracks. "You wanted to know what I was Zero Kiryu, well now you know. I'm nothing but a monster."

And with those words said she walked out of the room leaving the feeling of self-hatred and misery in her wake.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yey I made a longer chappy! I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chappy and please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 A kiss

Chapter 3

Ikura Pov

After a night of unfortunate story telling I had finally received my uniform to cross academy, but I wouldn't start until the next week so for now I had paper work to do. Drake always had me doing some type of work; I was either hunting or doing paper work. I looked to my sword Sudiku and sighed wishing he would stop ignoring. I returned my attention to the paper work and began to write the number of vampires at cross academy. It was so boring doing all this work so I decided to take a walk around campus.

I stood from my chair and went to the closet to find suitable attire. I found a pair of shorts and a floral short sleeved shirt as well as a pair of sneakers and set off. I wondered around the campus until I came across a very big pond. I sat upon its edge and stuck my feat in the water, it was very peaceful here. If only I could stay here and enjoy this, to leave my masters side. If only fantasy could become reality.

"Why have you come here hunter?" I turned to face Zero as he looked at me with that same blank expression from yesterday. I waited for an answer but none came. "If you have nothing to say then leave me to my peace please." I looked away from him and towards the water again watching the sun set atop the water. "Why don't you leave Drake, why didn't you leave with that guy and be free of your master?"

I had only been asked that question once before, those words seemed to give me hope, a belief that I could escape but they mean nothing to me, not anymore. "I stayed because it's what I deserve." I continued to look upon the water as I heard footsteps draw closer to me. "I don't believe you, you had a way out you had that man Kaien mentioned, why didn't you leave with him?"

"How could I endanger him and his family like that? How could I let him risk everything for me?" Zero looked at me with sullen eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "What about that girl you hold in your heart, why are you not with her?" Zero looked at me with confused eyes. "Kaien told me." I heard a strange noise I never thought I would ever hear, Zero chuckled. "Of course he would tell you something like that; she was in love with someone else."

"Why didn't you fight for her?" I heard Zero's heart beat fast, he was in pain. "Was she a vampire?" I looked to Zero and saw him staring towards the water near his feat, his expression filled with pain, anger, guilt. I stood from the ground and walked to face Zero. He looked down at me as I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him. I pulled away quickly and did something I hadn't done for a long time, I smiled. "If you hold her in your heart it doesn't matter who she is Zero, as long as you love her there is still hope."

I picked up my shoes and left a speechless Zero by the lake. My time here was going to be very interesting.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." I pulled the pillow on top of my head and tried to ignore Kaien as he attempted to get me out of bed. "Ikura Kun it's already two in the afternoon it's time to get up!" Kaien whined as he pulled the covers off of me. "Please I only get a few hours a sleep a day back home because of my work, please just let me sleep!" I grabbed the covers back and pulled them back over my head. I heard a sigh of defeat and when I thought Kaien had left I shut my eyes and began to drift back to sleep, but not before I felt a pat on the head.

What felt like minutes turned into hours and when I opened my eyes I was faced with darkness, but I was not alone. "Zero." I stood from the bed and went to the window and opened the curtains to let in the light of the moon and stars. 'Why are you here?" I turned to face him and saw his eyes were red, he wanted blood. I began to unbutton my bed shirt and went to Zero to pull him to my bed.

I pushed him down and sat on his lap as I extended my neck towards him. "Drink." I ordered him. Without hesitation he licked my neck and bit down on my flesh taking my blood. It was funny; I had been beaten so many times by Drake and his men that I could no longer feel pain. When Zero had his fill he pulled away wiping away the last of the blood on his lips but he still managed to miss a spot.

I sat up and began to lick the blood off of the corner of his lips. When I was done I looked into his red eyes. "You missed a spot." I was about to stand but Zero grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the bed. He was on top of me pinning my wrists down. "You're thirsty." He looked into my eyes and I into his as my blood lust took over. I flipped us so I was now on top and I looked down at my prey. I leaned towards him and began to lick his neck. I was so thirsty; I hadn't had any blood sense that night.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I pierced his flesh. As I drank I saw the memories from his past. He had a brother, and a family, they were all dead. And Yuki, she was beautiful. I felt all of the emotions he felt and the pain of losing everything. Suddenly Zero pulled me away from him, his eyes full of anger. "Don't pry in my heart."

"You went through mine." We stared back at each other just waiting for the other to speak but no words came. I finally realized the position we were in and got off of Zero's lap. "I'm sorry." I stood there with my head down as if I was a child being scolded. When I looked back up Zero was in front of me. Zero lifted his hand cup my cheek and gently, ever so gently placed a kiss on my lips. I looked into his eyes for only a moment before I closed them. The kiss ended as quick as it came and Zero left the room without a word.

I now realized why Zero came here; he wanted to use me, for my blood and more. But I wanted to use him as well. I guess that was our fate together. In the absence of our loved ones we would use each other for our thirst for blood, our need for love and… other things. I don't know if it would become something more than this, but after a year of being alone I was glad I was being used. It made me feel something I hadn't felt in a very long time, love.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. If there are any grammatical issues or if you hate this or like it please feel free to leave a review and thank you for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Weary eyes

Chapter 4 Weary eyes

Unknown Pov

Sitting on his throne, the lord of vampires smiled at his prey waiting for it to be brought forth. His guards dragged the innocent victim towards her untimely demise as she pleaded for her life. Holding her arms at length the guards pushed the dejected woman to her knees. Tears fell from the lowly girl's eyes as she watched the man rise from his throne and take those ungodly steps towards her.

The man stood in front of his victim relishing in her fear. He stood towering over her as he ordered his guards away. As they left the room the estranged man circled the woeful woman watching as she trembled with each step. Finally the need was too great and the man came behind the woman and sunk his ghastly fangs into her porcelain neck. The woman felt her life being dragged away and she became numb. Slowly she became very tired and soon closed her eyes never to open them again.

Just as the man finished his 'Meal' a young man came into the grand room. "Father I must speak with you." The man stood from the woman's body and stepped over her as if she were nothing. "What is it Takashi you know I am very busy today." Takashi came closer to his father and made sure not to step on the woman. "I wish to see my fiancé soon but I have heard you sent her away." the man sighed knowing how much his son cared for this girl. "Yes she is on an errand for me if you will and will not be back for another month for two." Takashi knew how cruel his father could be to her but little did he know how he himself was cruel to her.

"Could you allow her a day or two to return to Tokyo, I need to see her." Drake saw the look in his son's eyes and knew he needed her blood. He smiled grimly and thought of ways he could further ruin this girl's life. "I'll send word to Ikura immediately if that will please you." Takashi smiled and thanked his father before leaving the magnificent room. Returning to his work drake looked on the table next to his throne and looked at the pictures scattered on it. "So this is your new play thing Ikura, I can't wait to rid you of him as well." Drake laughed to himself before sitting down and writing the dreaded letter that Ikura knew would come.

Ikura Pov

For the past few weeks I was trying to adjust to the hectic life style as a student of cross academy, and I must say it is horrible. The classes were too easy, the male student body was perverted and hormonal, and the girls were very malicious.

The only thing I found joy in besides sleeping was Zero. After a year of trying to cope with a broken heart I found something, someone that could help heal it. I would never truly love anyone as much as I loved Haku, but I was glad I had someone to hold on to. When the bell rang to signal the end of class I rushed to the door hoping to get away from the crowds of people. It was Friday so people were getting ready to go home for the next day or two. It was nice to have the school to yourself if only for a little while, no screaming girls and no vampires to deal with just peace.

I ran quickly back to my room and threw my jacket and tie on my bed and I unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my blouse before rushing off to the lake. I loved it there; there was a sort of tranquility that was hard to find anywhere. Rushing through the vast number of trees I had finally come to my destination. I took my shoes off and walked along the shore line letting the water caress my feat.

As I walked down the lonely shores I began to notice I was not alone. He may have gone unnoticed for most but not with me. "What is it you wish of me Zero." I continued my steady pace and Zero very soon caught up with me. He stayed silent as we walked the water's edge but I felt there was no need to speak.

I was taken by surprise as my wrists were grabbed and I was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see Zero with a dark expression on his face, he needed blood. I recollected myself and managed to remove Zeros hands from my wrist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiled mine so he could have easy access. "Zero please." After much debate he stopped fighting and gave into the temptation. As my blood was being drained from my body all I could think about was dying.

As my body felt weaker and my vision fading I felt Zero push himself off of me. He was breathing heavily as he wiped my blood from his lips. I stood from the ground only to sway a little. I was so weak; he took more blood than usual this time. I leaned against one of the trees for support and noticed Zero looking at me in a peculiar way. "Zero is something wrong?"

He looked as if he were debating something until he stood from the ground and walked towards me. He picked me up bridal style and began walking towards the now empty dorms. "Zero what are you doing?" he looked troubled and weary as he carried to where ever he wished. "I… I want to try something." And that's all he said as we made our way into the boys dorms and the door shut behind us.

* * *

><p>Hello peoples I'm sorry I have not updated in forever I have been busy with school which has become hell on earth for me. Thank you guys for the reviews and thanks for reading!<p>

Thecoldforest

Taffy20

oOBelleOo

dai-light

and everybody else thank you guys for reviewing sorry it's a little late but still thank you for reviewing and reading it means so much to me thank you! 3


	6. Chapter 5 Unwanted Letters

Chapter 5

The door was shut and the curtains closed as we lay in the bed drinking each other's blood. His hands roamed my body as we drank and I knew he wanted something more this time. Slowly buttons came undone and shirts were strewn on the floor. Our breathing was heavy as we pulled away from each other. Desire clouded our minds as our lips met once more.

In my heart I knew this could not go on but for some reason I could not stop. I had been alone for so long and now being in his arms made me feel loved. The emptiness in my heart was filled with warmth and the pain was replaced by love.

My hands were laced in his hair pulling him closer to me while his hands traveled up my back. His lips moved to my neck making his way to my shoulder. I gasped heavily as I looked up to the dark ceiling above us. What was happening to me? Why was I doing this?

Before my questions could be answered a pair of lips brought themselves back to mine. As the emptiness came back to me I knew this was wrong, after that night with Haku I couldn't, I just couldn't do this. I pressed my hands against Zeros chest and attempted to push him off of me but his hands quickly caught mine and pulled them above my head. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was red, he had blood lust.

I struggled with him trying to pry his hands off me but my efforts were in vain, his hold on me became tighter as he continued to kiss me. Tears soon fell onto my cheeks out of fear. I opened my eyes once more and felt his hands loosen on mine; I took this moment to try and stop this before it got out of hand. I quickly moved my hands out of his and moved them onto his cheeks. "Zero!" I closed my eyes and kept my head down as the tears continued to fall.

I didn't want to look at him, I was too frightened to. Suddenly I felt a hand on my chin forcing me to look up. I opened my eyes and was faced with lavender ones in return. I sighed in relief and removed my hands from his cheeks. Zero looked guilty, like he couldn't stand himself. When he moved to stand off of the bed I couldn't help but jump a little. He took notice of this and clenched his fists.

I stood up from the bed and went behind him trying to calm him. "Zero it's not your fault, please calm down." As the words escaped my lips Zero, in a fit of rage, had punched the wall leaving a hole. I looked on and realized there was nothing I could do. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. "I… I'm sorry." I ran to the door and left in a hurry, I could not be there not while he was like that.

Eventually I found myself at the chairman's residence. It had been awhile since I had been there so I decided to go in. when I entered the office the chairman jumped for joy and ran to hug me. "IKURA CHAN IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" I quickly avoided the chairman and his evil hug leaving him to crash into the door. "OW that was mean Ikura Chan." He stood and brushed himself off before walking to stand in front of me. "So what can I do for you this fine evening." I hesitated; I did not even know why I was here.

It was only then I noticed the chairman eyeing me. "What are you doing?" he looked puzzled but then smiled and slowly grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling it a little to reveal little red marks. "It seems you and Zero have been getting along." I slapped his hand away covering my neck with my hand feeling ashamed and it showed on my face. "Ikura he left you, it's ok to be with other people." "No it's not!" I screamed at him and this surprised him. "We promised to be together, he said he would never leave and..." I couldn't go on; it was too much for me.

I quickly ran out of the office towards the girl's dorm leaving a stunned chairman behind. When I entered my room I fell to the floor in front of the door curling up. Why did he leave me? He said we'd always be together, why did you lie?

A tapping on my window brought me out of my morbid thoughts. Another tap was heard as I went to the window and opened it. Nothing was there but a letter with the seal of my master on it. I grimaced as I looked at the wretched thing and hesitantly opened it.

I looked in horror as I read it.

_Dear Ikura _

_ As you know I have need of you here, but only for a short time. You will be able to return to your new toy as soon as you deal with your 'chores' here and Takashi is dying to see you again. We will be expecting you tomorrow evening._

_Drake _

New toy? I crumpled the letter and ground my teeth together. I was so mad I was shaking. So that was what he thought of Haku, he thought he was a toy? A plaything to get all of my needs out of the way. I threw the letter on my desk and prepared myself for the journey that was to come.

Hopefully it would be my last.

* * *

><p>Hello again! I did not think i would be updating this soon but today i had nothing to do so i wrote this. I dont really know what to think of this chappy so please tell what you think of it and if it sucks or if there are grammatical errors then please tell me and i will fix it. Thanks for reading and please review :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Visiting the master

Chapter 6

Ikura Pov

The day was quiet and peaceful but there was tension in the air. The sun was bright and the air was chilly as the train made its way to Tokyo, but not even the beautiful morning could ease my discomfort. I hated that place, I hated him. Why was he even sending for me while I was working, what was his purpose? I sighed heavily as I continued to over think things. I looked out of the window and watched as we went by small towns and forests and noticed the families with their children and it immediately made me think of Haku.

I held my stomach and tried not to remember all the things that had happened in the past, but it was difficult. Everything we went through together, all of the hardships we faced, none of those memories could be erased. But I was ordered to forget. I was engaged even before Haku came along; my master knew of my sin and punished me cruelly for it. His son would have done the same had he told him, but I was ordered to forget Haku and he would not tell.

I told him that would never forget and left his estate but after that night I was left heart broken. Haku left saying he only needed his family and I was just a distraction from his life. I returned to my master later that day and told him I would forget, but all the things we did… those were the things I would always cherish.

The train stopped and suddenly I was brought back into my hellish realty. We had reached Tokyo finally. I sighed and retrieved my bags and proceeded off of the train. As I made my way towards my masters estate I was hoping that master Cross had received my letter by now explaining my absence. And if I should not return that he should not worry and know that I would be in a better place than this.

.

.

.

Kaien Pov

I yawned as I read the note from Ikura. Why did she have to write so morbidly!? She was really depressed but I know she has reasons for it. The letter was well written but very depressing.

Dear head master Cross

I am un-pleased to inform you that my master has called upon me and I will not be returning for the next few days. If I am gone for any period of time beyond that then please do not worry for me or grieve and know that I am in a better place.

Ikura

"sigh…" just as I put the note down a very frustrated and angry looking Zero burst in. "Ah Zero what can I do for you today?" as I put a tea cup to my lips Zero hit my desk with such force that it nearly broke in two. "Cut the crap and tell me what happened to Ikura." I looked him in the eye and realized he really cared for this girl. "Don't worry about her she'll be back soon she just ran back to Drake for whatever reason." As Zero sighed with relief I noticed that he also had fang marks on his neck, so he was also giving his blood. Interesting.

"So since you're here would you like to have a cup of tea with me, there is something important I would like to discuss with you." I saw the hesitation on his face but he nodded in agreement and took a seat. "So it seems you have taken a liking to Ikura yes?" Zero said nothing he just looked to the ground with a blank expression.

"You both know what you're getting into yes? I know that you love Yuki still, and Ikura's heart still belongs to that one boy but… there is something you still don't know about her." Zero looked up with a confused look but I shook my head before he could get any crazy ideas. "You do know of her family yes? How her mother was a powerful vampire hunter while her father was an even powerful vampire."

"Because of her "condition" she holds a power considered to be more powerful than the average vampire, and because of her hunter blood she is even more powerful than even we can imagine, but Drake has been torturing her, or training her as he likes to call it, to hold no emotion and has taught her to become a killing machine."

"If she so happens to lose control of her emotions then her full vampire form will become unleashed and she will kill for blood no matter the person. But in her normal state she is a true beauty, and this is not what Drake expected when he took her in, his son Takashi fell in love with her and demanded that he have her. Drake of course was shocked but realized his sons children could be the most beautiful and powerful vampires if he took Ikura for a wife so he agreed to it and formed there arranged marriage."

"She's engaged?" I forgot to tell him… oops. "Yes and because of her engagement she was not allowed to be with anyone else, but she is not the type to listen to authority so well. When she went to school she found Haku again and they immediately fell in love, and he was over protective of her. They were together for a year before Drake decided to pull them apart, he summoned Haku to his estate and told him to leave Ikura forever or he would do more than just hurt her.

"Haku did as he instructed but when he went to Ikura's house it was reported that he did not leave until morning."

Zero looked up in surprise as if he did not expect this. "It does not matter what happened but in the end she was left heart broken and…" there is more to this but I should not tell him the rest, she would kill me if he ever found out. "The rest is up to her to tell you but now oh my oh dear it is time for class off with you shoo shoo!" and with that I pushed him out of the room and began to think of the things planned ahead for the rest of the day.

Ikura Pov

As I sat in the office of my master I held my hands together and waited for the silence between us to end. "So my dear Ikura how are you this fine evening?" I grimaced and stood from the chair speaking with only hatred in my voice. "Cut the crap and tell me why I'm here."

"Oh my I did not know you spoke foul words Ikura, if you must know why you are here it is because I have a new job for you that requires the utmost attention, and Takashi is just dying to see you." I stood silent as I awaited my orders. "Your new job is simple this time, a woman by the name of Mei Ling has become a level E, you are to deal with her tonight after you have met with my son."

I looked this evil man in the eye before I got on my knees and bowed my head like a submissive servant. "It will be down my master." As I stood the door opened and I was met by and excited Takashi. "IKURA!" he pulled me into an embrace and spun me around in a circle. "I have not seen you in so long!" when the spinning stop I returned the embrace and when he looked down at me I slightly smiled for him. "How are have you been Ikura?"

"I have been well Takashi Sama and you?" he chuckled slightly before hugging me once more. "There's no need to talk with such formalities Ikura we are to be married." My smile faded as the thought returned to me. "Yes… yes we are." I felt him pull my hand as he towed me out of the office. "There is so much I wish to talk to you about Ikura, I have truly missed you."

I was pulled into the large garden behind his house. I don't know why but this was the only part of the house I actually enjoyed being in. it was… calm, peaceful even. As I wondered around the vast garden I did not notice Takashi trailing behind me. It was hard to believe that this halfhearted boy was the son of that malicious son of a bitch.

I turned to face him and found him much closer than I had originally thought. "Ikura." He said in a breathless voice as his hand rested on my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before our lips met. It was not like the other kisses I had received, it was lacking somehow. Maybe it was just me but it did not seem as possessive.

When he was done he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. He smiled and laughed halfheartedly. "I love you." My eyes went wide a little; he had never said those words before. I looked up at him and saw that same loving smile. "I…I…" I could not do this; those words were not meant for him… I don't know who they're meant for, not anymore. "I can't say it, not just yet." I looked down at the floor and felt a hand go under my chin. I had expected him to be furious with me but no, that same smile still adorned his face.

"I know about Haku you don't have to hide it, but we are engaged still and I promise you I will make you happy, I promise you." I smiled that fake smile as we continued our journey through the house, the same house I would someday live in, with a man I did not love. But who do I love? I feel my heart pulling itself apart even as we speak. Did I love Haku? Of course I did but there was someone else. Someone who made me feel alive when I felt the cold grasp of death, someone who had shown me love and light when I could only see hate and darkness. Zero.

* * *

><p>Hello peoples it's spring break here so be expecting updates at random times. I could possibly have 2 chappys up one day and then none the next, it's gonna get pretty weird so be prepared. So I went through and fixed some chappys and I had discovered a bad word in one. If you guys see any bad words that are out of place or any bad grammar please tell me cause I spell check and everything but I have dysgraphia so I always miss something. Yup that's it I hope enjoyed and please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Use me

Chapter 7 use me

Zero Pov

Waking to a sunny morning was horrible. I looked to the clock to see that it was almost time for lunch. I didn't care that I was late for school; I didn't even see a point in going. But for the sake of the chairmen and my master I still went. I sighed before sitting up from my bed and quickly ruffled my hair. I stood and went to ready myself for the upcoming day.

When I finished I went down to my class in no rush at all just trying to enjoy the freedom. When I arrived my teacher glared at me and went on to say "Kiryu the headmaster needs to see you." I nodded before turning around and going to the chairman's residence. What the hell did that crazy old man need me for this time? I swear if he needed me to go off and run more errands I would kill him.

When I reached his office he greeted me as he usually would and offered me a seat which I refused causing him to sigh. "What do you need me to do now chairman?" he smiled at me before handing me an envelope. I looked at it with confusion before I saw the association's president's signature on it. I took the letter carefully before opening to discover my orders. I was to attend a vampire's ball, I hated these jobs.

I was about to leave when I heard the chairman stutter before becoming unusually quiet. "What is it?" I sighed awaiting an answer. "Well this will be a tougher job for you…" why couldn't he just answer me? I turned to leave but the chairman jumped from his seat and placed his hands firmly on his desk. "Zero Yuki will be there and I need you to be careful and try not to lose your temper." He waited for my response but I did not have one, I just simply left.

Yuki… why would she be there? She was a pureblood so there was she had a reason to be there. For some reason though I did not seem to care she would be there. I did not care because I had someone new to care about, someone who could care about me, My broken hearted angel.

Ikura Pov

The time has come, my prey has been found and I was ready to kill. I readied myself for the coming kill and put on my black kimono that cut off at the knee with a white trim and black flats. As I prepared Sudiku lay across my bed in his wolf form and was being quite lazy. "Ikura lets go you are being unusually slow this evening." Sudiku yawned and placed his head on his paws. "And you my white wolf are being very impatient today."

He stifled a chuckle and continued his little nap whilst I looked towards the window. It was snowing again, but unfortunately blood would be spilt this night and white snow would be died in red.

.

.

.

As I ran on the rooftops of Tokyo I eyed the streets waiting for my prey. She was soon discovered and I jumped down from the roof and followed the unknowing woman to the park. I drew Sudiku from his sheath and jumped in front of the woman blocking her path. She trembled in fear as she realized Drake had finally found her. "Please…I… I don't want to die!" Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to run, but I was faster. In less than a second I appeared behind her and pierced my sword through her back.

She gasped and fell to the ground coughing blood. "Why… Why are you doing this!?" I pulled my sword from her and stood silent. "All I did was be born, I did nothing." She coughed up blood before continuing her rant. "You… You're all monsters! All you do is hurt innocent people who have done nothing wrong, you're his tool and that makes you the bigger monster."

With those words said the woman began coughing and eventually shut her eyes that would never open again. I stared at the woman's body before it turned to dust and I watched as the winds picked it up and carried it into the west with the rest of the snow.

She was right, I was a monster. I followed my master's orders to the letter and because of that I was more the monster than him. Why was he making me do this, was there a way out? No there was not. The only thing I could do was suffer and suffer until was I nothing but ash.

But for some reason I didn't feel the need to die. I felt that there was something keeping me here, something to hold on to and keep me alive. It was him, Zero. Why was he doing this to me? I have never felt so confused in my life, but I didn't care. Haku was gone and Zero was here, waiting for me.

What was I doing here? The job was done and the night was still young. If I left now I would make it back to cross academy before dawn. I rushed back to my master's estate and immediately started packing. I quickly threw on my black tank top and a pair of cut off blue jean shorts as well as my black hoodie and sneakers and set off for the train station. Please Zero, please be there.

I…I don't want to lose you.

.

.

After the gruesome train ride I had finally made it, cross academy was right in front of me. I rushed through the gate and dropped my bag not caring about it right now. I rushed to Zero's dorm room knowing he would be sleeping right about now. I ran through the cold rain until I reached the boys dorm. I ran up the many flights of stairs until I reached his room.

I busted through the door and came face to face with a shirtless Zero, my face turned bright red and my breathing hitched. What was I doing here? "I…I'm sorry." I turned around and was about to leave when I felt him grab my wrist. "Don't go, stay, please." I stood hesitant for a moment before closing and locking the door. I followed Zero to the bed before I pulled my arm out of his hand. "NO!" he looked at me bewildered; he had never heard me raise my voice before. "Why… why do you care so much about me? Why do you make me so confused?"

He stood there stunned at my words but still I continued. "Why do I always feel like this around you?" I stood there like a fool shaking as I spoke. "I… I don't want to be something you use anymore!" my eyes watered knowing very much he would reject me but I didn't care, I wanted him to push me away. Slowly ever so slowly I began to walk closer to him and before long I was right in front of him. "Zero, why do I feel like this around you?" I placed my hands on his chest and finally met his eyes. "Is it ok to love you?"

He looked down at me with shock written on his face. I knew it; I knew he couldn't love me. I took my hands off his chest and moved back a little. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry for disturbing you." I turned to rush out of the room once more but again he stopped me. I turned to face him but when I did I was pulled into his chest. "You're an idiot Ikura." I looked up into his violet eyes and saw only love.

Slowly our faces moved closer together and before long our lips met. It was slow and passionate at first but our need was so great that it soon became rough. Zero picked me up and carried me over to the bed dropping me on it. He was very hesitant though. He was watching me making sure that I was serious before doing anything else. I quickly kissed him assuring him that I wanted this. "I wont run anymore."

Before we continued the assault on our lips I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my lips to his ear to whisper. "Please." His eyes turned red as he began to lift my shirt off of me. I did not care if I would come to regret this night. I was in the arms of a man I could now say I loved, and I hoped it would stay that way.

.

.

.

Yuki Pov

When I saw Zero at the ball he seemed to have something on his mind. "Sigh." Why was I thinking about this? I was engaged to Kaname and I love him but something… I don't know, it just seemed like he found someone.

"Yuki what's wrong." I felt Kaname's arms wrap around me from behind and his head went to my shoulder. "I think Zero met someone." Kaname kept his blank expression but seemed a little angry at the same time. "Why would you say that Yuki?"

"Because I saw him smile when his master said a name, Zero never smiles." he still bore that blank expression. "What name?" I hesitated before answering hoping he would know of whom I was speaking. "Ikura."

* * *

><p>Hello peoples I fixed some grammar issues with the chappy. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 8

Ikura Pov

It was a strange feeling to wake up in someone's arms, but it was a good feeling. Arms held me almost possessively and prevented my inevitable escape. I looked up to see a sleeping Zero with his messy hair. He looked at peace for once; it was a nice change from seeing the angry side of him. I laid my head on his chest and sighed deeply enjoying the peace.

I don't know why but for the first time in a long time I felt happy, as if I had moved on with my life and didn't have to worry about what lied ahead of me. The only thing I had to see in this moment was the person beside me. I thought that I would never feel safe again; I thought I would be alone, but I was wrong. After the years of loneliness and sorrow I finally felt loved again, but the ever so present and harsh reality finally came crashing back to me. Deep in his heart he still loved Yuki and I knew I would never be enough for him.

Strangely I was alright with this. Deep in my own heart I still loved Haku and the feelings I had for him would never leave. But for now zero and I had each other and was all we needed.

.

.

.

Yuki Pov

"Who is she Kaname?"

"She is a vampire under the servitude of Drake." I looked to him bewildered as I waited for him to continue. "She believes she is here on a mission to observe the night class but there is a far more sinister plan." There was a brief pause before he continued to tell me news I did not wish to hear. "Under my orders she is to kill Zero and return to Tokyo immediately after completing her assignment, but I did not intend for something like this to happen."

I gasped, how could Kaname do this? "Why does Zero need to die, he's done nothing wrong!" Kaname said nothing; he just continued to gaze through the open window. "I'm going to warn him." I rushed to the door but Kaname was faster. He had quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall above my head. "You cannot interfere in this endeavor Yuki, you must let him go."

"I cannot just sit idle by and watch as my friend dies!" I struggled against his iron grip all to no avail. Tears streamed down from my eyes, was there truly no hope for my dear friend? Kaname wiped the tears from my cheeks and softly kissed my neck. "Yuki there is nothing you can do, please don't fight it." He continued to trail kisses up my neck and cheek until his soft lips met my own.

My hands tangled in his hair and my breaths became raspy. I knew it was wrong to deify Kaname but I would not sit by as my best friend was murdered, the person who I loved maybe more than Kaname, Zero.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for the really short chappy but I needed to get a chappy done cause I have shit to do :P<p>

But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chappy and please review.


	10. Chapter 9 Yes my lord

Chappy 9

Ikura Pov

I sighed in content as I listened to the beating of Zero's heart. His arms wrapped possessively around me as he slept. It had been like this every night for the past week, he would come to my dorm room and stay with me just like this. But tonight I didn't have the pleasure of enjoying it, tonight I had work. I stood from the bed carefully trying not to wake him as I readied myself for the coming journey to my masters.

I wrapped the kimono around my body and quickly tied the sash around my waist. Before I could put Sudiku in his sheath I felt a pair of arms go around me. "Where do you think you're going?" he started kissing up and down my neck holding me tightly. "I have to work." he stopped for a minute realizing what my words implied and let go of me. "Please be careful." I flashed him a small smile. "I always am."

.

.

.

For some reason I felt like I should have stayed at cross academy, something was very wrong. And I was about to find out what. As I walked into the large chamber that held my master's throne I noticed something very odd, usually there were many people in the chamber attending to my master but there was no one, only my master on his throne of wickedness and deceit was in the large room.

I went and bowed before him. "Ikura I have been expecting you." I stayed where I was keeping my eyes to the ground. "What is it you wish of me my lord?" I felt a hand go under my chin and pulled my face up. As I looked into the eyes of my master and I only saw malice in them. Suddenly his eyes became a dark red and he grabbed one of my wrists. I became week for some reason and my vision was becoming blurry, something was not right. I struggled against him but it did me no good. "shhh let me take your power."

I tried to push him away but so much of my strength was gone, it was like he was absorbing my energy through his touch. "Let me go!" I felt my strength fading fast and soon enough I could no longer stand; I fell to my knees and only then did my master release his hold on me. "Ikura you have disobeyed me time and time again, I told you to leave that boy and focus on your work but you will not see reason." He circled around me, I felt like an animal in a cage. Trapped, lost, hopeless.

I knew I was at my master's disposal; it was only a matter of time before he killed me, I just hoped today would be my last. He stopped in front of me and kneeled before me smiling like a crazed fool. "I think it's time I gave you your new assignment." He his hand on my head and I felt myself losing my hold of reality. My eyes become a dark red and my hands grew dark as my true powers were being unleashed. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was bringing out my inner monster; once I lost control of myself I could not stop.

I struggled against him but it was too late, as I shut my eyes I knew I would no longer be myself when I opened them, I would be a monster. "I want you to kill Zero Kiryu, is that understood my servant?" as I opened my eyes I felt a lust for blood, I had become the monster. "Yes my lord." I stood from the ground with an evil smirk on my face waiting to kill my prey.

And I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. Sorry the chappys have been so short lately but I just haven't had a lot of time to do them. :'(<p>

But I will be posting the next chappy either Friday or Saturday :D

I hope you guys enjoyed the chappy and please review :D


	11. Chapter 10 Don't go

Chapter 10

Zero Pov

Where was she? She should have been back by now. I paced the school grounds patrolling in the rain, trying to get her off of my mind. She had been gone only a day, she would be back sooner or later. There was no point in me worrying over something as pointless as this. As I went towards the front gate I caught the faint smell of blood, her blood. I ran and over to open the gate and saw her sitting next to the gate in a crumpled like position holding her face in her hands. As I moved closer to her I noticed the blood that was all over her, and her hands were black claws. What happened to you? As I approached her she looked up at me and quickly tried to move away. "Stop! You… you can't come any closer."

I looked at her fragile state and noticed she was shaking. I cautiously moved closer to her trying to not startle her. As I lifted my hand towards her, her eyes became red and she swung her claws at me preventing me from coming closer. I held my bleeding hand and noticed the change of her expression. I moved closer to her once more only to have her jump me. She sat on my chest holding my hands next to my head, her breathing was heavy and she was trembling. "I can't…"

"You can't do what?" she shook her head and tears fell from her eyes. "He released the vampire in me…. He told me to kill you." She spoke in a whisper, trying to keep herself under control; I managed to free my hands and placed them on both sides of her face just holding her there. "I'm trying to control it again but… it's… it's fighting me and I can't control it." Her eyes were closed tightly as she was slowly losing control of herself; she grimaced in pain and fell off of me onto the cold stone ground onto her side. "Kill me!" she held her face in her hands trying to fight back the tears; I could no longer stand the sight of this. What they were doing to her was wrong, but what could I do?

The only thing I could do for her now was be there for her. I picked her up off of the cold wet ground and held her in my arms, trying to comfort her. Her eyes went wide and she stopped thrashing around in pain. "Drink my blood." For once she didn't hesitate as she greedily sank her fangs into my neck. As she drank I noticed her hands were once again normal, and she was no longer shaking. When she stopped she looked up to me and her eyes were no longer red, they were that same striking blue. I placed my hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment before picking her up off the ground and carrying her back to the dorms.

The whole way there not a word was spoken, the only sounds that could be heard were the rain in the trees and the sound of our frantic heart beats. As I made my way up the stairs I noticed Ikura had fallen asleep. Every time she slept she looked peaceful. She was like an angel, only one that was broken. I quietly opened the door to her room and placed her on the bed and under the covers. I was about to leave when I felt a hand tug on my jacket sleeve. "Don't go." I looked back to see her pleading and vulnerable eyes and gave in to them. She pulled me over to the bed and pulled me down next to her.

Her hands were on my chest and my hands were wrapped around her hoping to protect her from the world. As I looked at her sleeping form I felt pity for this girl. She was in pain and there was nothing that I could do to help her, I could only ease it for a short time. I put my forehead against her own and shut my eyes allowing sleep to claim me. After this night I had one promise to make to myself, to promise I would hold this girl in my arms and never let her go.

* * *

><p>Yey! I actually updated, high five for success. I'm sorry I didn't update last week I'm just going to lay It out there and tell you I have been lazy. In fact my whole house is infected with this mysterious disease known as laziness and we have all succumb to its demonic powers! Mwahahahaha.<p>

All jokes aside I am sorry and I WILL be updating later this week I just have to force myself to get out of this lazy stage :D

I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.


	12. Chapter 11 Kill Me Insanity

Chapter 11

Ikura Pov

What am I doing here? Besides endangering all those around me and slowly driving myself into madness, what am I, what have I become? A monster, hidden by the shadow of a pretty face that shows not my true self but a reflection of what normality is. I killed innocent people tonight and felt no remorse towards them and came back to Zero letting him comfort scum like me. As this man held me in his arms I could only wonder what he truly thought of me. Did he only see the mask upon my skin or did he truly see what lie beneath my beauty and see me for the beast that I truly was. I carefully stood from the bed as to not wake him and walked over to the wash room. I looked at the wretched face in the mirror and was filled with anger, remorse, I was disgusted. As the anger flowed through me my eyes glowed a fierce red and the mirror shattered before me.

Pieces of the mirror flew to my skin and soon I found myself bleeding. My throat felt as if it were on fire and I found myself craving blood. No, I couldn't. I had to resist the temptation for the sake of my sanity, and for his sake. I stripped off my bloodied clothes from the carnage from before and stepped into the clean white shower. The water was cold but I did not feel its iciness, I was too numb. The blood soon washed off my pale skin and the shower had become a tainted red. I stood in the ridged water until the pain in my throat returned. I quickly turned the shower off and changed into jeans and a black v neck shirt. I looked at my now cracked reflection and saw in those horrid red eyes a monster looking back at me, and I was frightened.

I left into the other room and saw a sleeping Zero. Just the sight of him made my thirst stronger. I grabbed my sword and rushed out of the room before he awoke to the sight of me. I ran, not knowing where I was going, I just knew I had to escape. The rain came down hard on me but I did not mind. I collapsed, all of my strength had faded and I felt my sanity beginning to fade. Soon I would no longer be my hopeless self; I would become that _thing_ and hurt all who stood in my way. There was a way… perhaps. I looked to my sword and knew of his rejection towards this idea, but I had no other choice I… I need it, like it was a drug. I was addicted to something that no person or thing should ever be allowed to indulge, Blood.

I drew my sword from his sheath and watched as the water bounced off of the blade. I held it carefully in my hand as I drew it towards the vein in my wrist, but as I drew it closer my vision started to fade and reality no longer existed for me. Hastily I severed the vein and indulged in my own blood, it was repulsive, but the pain in my throat soon faded but I could not find the will to stop. The more I consumed the more I needed, and the more I needed the more I wanted. Exhaustion soon hit me and I found myself leaning against a tree and shutting my eyes feeling forever in despair. But still I drank, and I would keep drinking until there was not a drop of blood left inside me.

Zero… forgive me.

.

.

.

Drake Pov

As I sat on my throne the world around me stopped turning. After all my years of being in power I could no longer differentiate between right and wrong. All I could see was the power I possessed and how to obtain it. As I watched the servants dance around to get their duties done the grand door opened and in came my informer. "What news do you bring?" she kneeled before me lowering her head as a faithful servant should. "My lord I bring news of your hunter." I sat up more excited to hear what devastation she caused this time. "My lord she entered one of your lords houses and killed all in the area." I knew she would do something stupid like this, only because I brought out her true self. "What of the vampire hunter, has she dealt with him as I instructed?"

"No my lord, she had become aware of what she was doing and managed to gain control of herself before he could be killed." I stood in anger and put my hands around her neck. "I want you to find her and bring her back here… now!" I let her go and with one last bow she departed.

I knew that girl was trouble; after all of the years of training and education I gave her and for when the time came I could consider her one of the family, she turns her back on me again. I went to the table beside my throne and threw it across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. I growled in frustration and turned to see my son behind me. "Father what's wrong?" I quickly regained my composure and turned to face him fully. "Nothing it's just a matter concerning your fiancé nothing more."

"What has she done to upset you?" I walked to my throne. "She seems to have taken a lover outside of this house, no matter how many times I discussed this with her the cost of such intimacy she refuses to see reason." My son's calm composure turned to one of anger. "I thought Haku left long ago."

"He did, she found a new one, someone who is closer in rank to her, but don't be angry I will deal with this and you can be sure to have your lovely fiancé back." After I'm done with her she will have regretted her actions and wish she had never been born.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 A reason

Quickie note, I was listening to just give me a reason while writing this so I used some of the lyrics and it's probably stupid :D

I don't own the song or vampire knight but the weird plot and Ikura are mine. Mwahahaha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ikura Pov

After a few weeks had passed, it seemed like everything had gone wrong. The night class had returned to cross academy with Yuki as their leader, and Kaname had gone missing. With the disturbance of the night class Zero had become more distant, and with her lingering presence in the air he could no longer look me in the eye. Hell he couldn't even look in my direction. I felt used, did he think of me as just a play thing until his loved one returned? But in the same position I knew I would do the same, and after all we were just using each other. It wasn't meant to last forever; it was only a temporary thing until our hearts had mended, until we learned to love again.

But after all the time we spent together I had learned to love again, I loved him. He never even told me he had enough of this. Like a thief he stole my heart, and I became his willing victim. The scars on my heart slowly began to heal but they easily came back. He had been talking in his sleep of her and soon enough I was having nightmares once again. He told me not to worry but I knew I was no longer needed. He learned to love her again; I was just a tool to help him achieve this.

He was not broken, he was just bent and he learned to love her. But I was broken; there was no one to fix me. Haku was god knows where and Zero had her, what did I have? Takashi? A master who wanted me to worship the ground he walked on? No. I was done; if I left no one would get hurt. It would be just me. Drake would have me hunted down and killed and would be satisfied, and his son would eventually find another pretty face. Haku would never know and Zero, he would never care. Was it all in my head? Maybe I was going crazy, but I knew one thing was true. My bed sheets would be empty tonight.

.

.

.

Yuki Pov

The moon was full and the night was beautiful. Class was boring so I left, I missed patrolling the grounds. It was comforting to know I was back home. But I knew I was not alone. Off in the distance a certain silver haired hunter was watching from afar. I turned to face him and found him closer then I had originally anticipated. I was about to speak but found myself quickly shoved against a tree.

He quickly began to kiss my neck and I found myself unable to resist him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around me. He moved his lips to my neck and soon we found ourselves lost in each other. In our passion I failed to notice the white haired beauty standing in the distance. When Zero returned his lips to my neck I looked closely at this strange girl. She didn't notice me staring, her gaze was fixed on Zero and tears ran down her pale cheeks. When she took notice of me she quickly turned and ran towards the school.

I did not know what to think of this bizarre girl but I could only think that this must have been the girl Kaname mentioned. why did she seem in a state of melancholy? my attention was quickly drawn away from the matter by lips once again claiming my own. Kaname would be furious with me if he found out but I did not have the heart to care, for now I was happy and that was all I could ask for.

* * *

><p>yay! hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me if this chapter was horrible :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 13 A choice

Chapter 13

Ikura Pov

What the hell was I doing here? I stood just outside of the Kuran manor waiting outside the door as if it would fly open for me. I held the letter from Kaname in my hand crushing it slightly, why did he have to send for me now? I thought he only discussed these things with my master, I guess things change. I walked up to the grand door and opened it. This was ridiculous, why not just tell me my target and get it done and over with. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I walked up the stairs and entered a room to the far left of the staircase, it was an office. It was barely lit and void of any presence. I stood in front of the fire place and warmed my hands, during the trip it began to snow, hard. I was soaking wet, cold, and tired.

I wanted this to be over, where the hell was he? As I turned around I was faced with a hard faced Kaname. He didn't look too pleased to see me but I wasn't exactly thrilled either. "I didn't expect you here until morning, how are you?"

"Cut to the chase, why have you sent for me?" he sighed before he began to pace the room. "I need you to do something; I do not trust Drake to tell you, he is a manipulative basterd." For once I could actually say we agreed on something. "There is a man who is a hindrance to my plans and I need him dealt with."

"You're a pure blood why don't you just do it?" he furrowed his brow and his pace quickened. "If I dealt with this myself my relationship with… a friend could be compromised." Was he speaking of Yuki? Maybe it was that blond boy, the really friendly one. "Who is it you speak of?" He slowed his pace to a halt, but the look in his eyes was grim, I did not like at all. He walked towards me before giving me the contract.

"Zero Kiryu." Time seemed to stop for just a moment, I must have misheard him. "I'm sorry I believe I have heard you wrong sir."

"Zero Kiryu, I need you to kill him." I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. This couldn't be real. No, no I refused to do this. "Find yourself another slave to do this because I will not be the one to kill him." As I turned to leave I was suddenly pushed against one the bookshelves. "You may think that your master Drake has all the power but who do you think gave it to him? I am the one who gives out the orders; you will listen to what I say or…"

"Or what you'll kill me? I'd think it was Christmas." His eyes became red as his grip on me tightened. "Not you, no your life is meaningless to you, no something much more." I waited a moment and thought of several people hoping he knew nothing of that one person. No he couldn't have.

"What about your lover, Haku. You care a great deal for him don't you." Out of rage I quickly kicked my foot towards him making him jump out of my reach. When my hands were free I quickly drew Sudiku and rushed at him. He dodged very quickly but as soon as he moved I had found a point to strike so I struck. I swung my sword and got his arm, it wasn't deep but it was enough to piss him off. Soon I found myself disarmed and pinned to the floor being chocked.

His eyes were red with rage and I thought he was actually going to kill me. Before he could he had gained his composure and let go of my neck. I gasped for breath as he stood and began to walk from the room. "You have three day to answer or your precious Haku dies." He was gone, just like that. As I laid there on the wooden floor I felt the tears weld in my eyes. Why him, why!?

I stood from the ground shakily and made my way towards the door. I was about to leave but… I couldn't. I just… I had to try. I turned and rushed down the hall to the massive bedroom. I swiftly burst into the room surprising Kaname and pinned him to the bed. "Please I beg of you don't hurt him." Tears fell onto his cheek; he was utterly surprised to see me like this, the emotionless bitch that killed people as a slave for her master showing emotion, oh the irony.

"Please don't hurt them please, I'll do anything just don't hurt them." he looked as if he held sympathy for me, but only for a moment. He sat up and pushed me gently off of him. "My offer stands as it is, kill Zero and your lover lives." I sat on the bed in silence as he stood waiting for me to gain my composure and leave, but it never came. I chuckled before turning my head to look at him.

"And they call me a monster, why do I have to be the one to do this?" he stood in the door frame looking into my eyes. "Because you were created as a monster and you're a slave, you know your place." I stood from the bed and brushed past him as I strode out of this hellish place.

.

.

.

When I returned to cross academy I saw Zero patrolling, when he saw me he began to walk towards me. "Wow you're actually acknowledging my existence for once." He chuckled a little but saw the hurt in my eyes and quickly became serious. "I'm sorry for that." When we were face to face I felt my cheeks becoming warm. Why do I have to have thoughts like this now? I was about to turn away but Zero grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "Hey wait." He was going to say more but noticed how close we were.

Why was he doing this to me? I thought he was done using me, why continue to toy with me? "What do you want?" I said with anger. Zero gave me a sorrowful look before letting me go. Before he could protest I rushed off, contemplating the choice I would inevitable have to make.

* * *

><p>yay! I have finally figured out the plot :D<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.


	15. Chapter 14 Lady Kuran

Chapter 14

Ikura Pov

Finally after so long I could finally say I was happy to be back at school. As I sat through a lecture I felt I could concentrate on things other than… my assignment. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day I slowly stood from my seat and made my way out of the school and towards the dorms. On the way out a student from the night class came to me and bowed. "Ms. Kimura I have been instructed to escort you to our dorm president." I stiffened slightly, what did she want with me? "And what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"She did not say miss, I was just ordered to bring you to her." I sighed; I guess I could not refuse the fiancé of Kuran. "Very well, take me to her." On the stroll there I saw an angry Zero shouting at day class students. When his eyes met mine I quickly looked away, not wanting to remember the things that transpired between us. We promised there would be nothing between us, how could I have come to care for him? I was pulled from my thoughts when a door leading to the moon dorms opened in front of me. I followed the boy up the stairs to a grand door. "This is where I leave you Ms. Kimura, please let yourself in." As he walked off I just stood there staring at this door. I did not want to see her, I envied her.

What use could she possible have of me anyway? Well I wouldn't find out by staring at a door. Hesitantly I twisted the door knob and entered the grand bedroom. Inside sitting on a sofa was none other than Yuki Kuran. She looked at me and did the strangest thing, she smiled. "Ikura thank you for coming." She gestured for me to sit but I made no move. Her smile wavered but only for a moment. "I can see that you don't trust me, but do not fret I have no intention of being harsh with you as my brother was." How did she know about that?

"Please sit and allow me to explain." I did as she bade and sat beside her on the white and luxurious sofa. "What is It you want my lady?" her smile was warm and genuine as she took my hand. "There is no need for formalities; you are not with your master. I have a request to make of you." What could she possible have to ask of me?

"I know of the task Kaname gave you and I must ask, no I beg of you not to hurt Zero."

"If you know of this much then you must know of the cost I would pay if I do not do this." the smile was gone and her eyes grew dark, she had no intention of being told no. "I know of your friend, I spoke with him not to long ago, but… please, if you protect him then I can bring him here to cross academy, we can protect him in the night class."

"You lie!" I jumped from my seat with clenched fists. "I don't even know where he is, how could you protect him when I cannot?" the smile returned and she stood and did yet another unexpected thing, she hugged me. "I know you fear for him but if you do this I will find him and bring him to the night class, I promise you." No, she was lying. I pushed her away from me and stormed out of the dorm running to the one place that brought me peace, my lake.

As I ran my vision became clouded and somehow I stumbled and fell scraping my knees in the process. "Damn It." I looked to inspect the damage but a new pain immerged. As I watched the blood pour from my knee I felt an ever growing hunger return. I haven't fed in about a month. If I didn't do something about this I would surely feed from one of the students.

I felt a presence behind me and I quickly jumped to my feat, not a good idea. Because of the intense hunger I found myself falling from being weak. I thought I would have hit the ground by now but the pain never came. "It's alright I got you." I know that voice. I haven't heard it in so long, I was sure it was him. As he carried me in his arms towards what I assumed was the school I lifted my hand to his cheek. "Ha… Haku?" Before I could receive a response I found myself drifting off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys enjoyed, if there are any grammatical errors or if this sucked then please tell me.<p>

Please R&R :D


	16. Chapter 15 Lost love

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own Ikura and the other oc peoples :D

Chapter 15

Ikura Pov

Where am I? I quickly opened my eyes and jumped to my feet to discover I was no longer at cross academy. "Where am I?"

"You're dreaming." I turned to face to the mysterious voice regretting my action immediately. "If this is a dream then why are you here?" Haku had his hands in his pockets and held a blank expression. "Because it's what you want." I ran over to him only to slap him across the cheek as hard as I could. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I lowered my hands and began to hit him across the chest, aimlessly hitting him, until he grew tired of me and restrained my hands in his. "Ikura stop."

"Why should I? You're the one who left without a word. Give me one reason why I should calm down now?" His grip loosened but he never let me go, why wouldn't he let me leave. I finally looked at him to see the sorrow in his eyes. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes he quickly wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened and I remained still, not daring to move. No, this was all a lie, it was a dream. It couldn't be real. Could it?

As he held me I couldn't help but feel safe, happy even. I thought I should hate him, and that he should hate me. Why does he still care? But as I felt his arms tighten around me I stopped caring. He was here now, maybe that was all that mattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we held each other just enjoying the time together. I closed my eyes, content with this, until I felt his arms slacken and his hand go under my chin. I looked into his eyes and noticed him move slightly closer to me.

"Ikura." I closed my eyes, waiting, until I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes and was met with a smile. Is this happiness? It had been so long since I felt like this. How could this be real? I didn't know but I didn't care, all that matter was we were together, even if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>Hello people I'm sorry I have been soooooo slow with updating, I've just been super busy with school and trying to make all a's so I'm really sorry my schedules kind of f'd up. But I will hopefully be updating every weekend ( I mean it this time :D ) and I'm sorry this chapter is really short I just needed to post something but the next one I will hopefully have finished by Saturday maybe. Well anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this not so good chapter and please review :D<p> 


	17. Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't updated this, my word documents won't open and I'm tired of fighting with it but I am also kind of sick of writing this. So I am going to expand on my horizons and try and put Ikura into other stories and try to fix her as a character. I want to put her into stories such as Naruto but I'm not sure yet, and if you guys want me to finish this I will I just need some time to figure out how to fix it. Ok so that's it I wish you all a wonderful day.


End file.
